Finding the truth
by rainbowdisneyprincess
Summary: Bella Turner has always had a hard time growing up. She never knew her Dad, she has a half brother who getting in her business all the time, plus to make thing worse her mom is getting remarried. She gives up her perfect life and heads to sea to find her dad with none other than Jack Sparrow! Love heartbreak and a lot of Jack Sparrow! Disclaimer I don't own POTC (I wish though)!
1. Welcome to Port Royal

Elizabeth Turner

Port Royal

For her eyes only…

The letter read as the postmen gave it to the governess of Port Royal. She quickly took it and shut the door. Ever since she had been appointed to governess she had too many duties. Waiting for the letters to arrive from her husband, waiting for the baby to arrive, and too many things she could never think about. Elizabeth quickly opened the letter, but then a frown came upon her face. She threw the letter down and quickly paced herself around the study. "How can I do this by myself?" she asked herself. "Darling?" She quickly looked up to see her father's face from the door. "Father I don't know what to do…" she said but was stopped. "I know but this baby will be coming any day now and … maybe I should take this duty off of you-"

"No no nooooo no it's fine I can handle it." She turned her gaze back to the window. Her father stopped and grabbed the letter. Elizabeth heard her father mumble the words from the letter. "Elizabeth… I'm sorry he won't be here to see her birth." The former governor said putting his arms on his daughter's shoulders. "Well I better be off. Supposedly Jack Sparrow was found on the beach this morning holding something peculiar." He said putting his hat on and marching out of the study. Elizabeth quickly sat down. She was hurting all over her body. She gave a yelp of pain and maids ran in and helped her quickly into her bed. There was a baby on the way.

15 years later….

Bella's point of view.

"Isabella?" A sudden knock on the door made me rise from my dream. I sat up and pulled the hair that was sticking to my face away. "Isabella?" there it was again. "I'm sorry to wake you but it's time for you to wake." "No, you didn't wake me"- I yawned. - "I've been up for (Yawn) hours." I propped my arm on my leg and suddenly I was falling asleep on my arm. I stopped. "Who is it?"

"Still me mam." He said as I rubbed my eyes. "The festival is today …" I whispered to myself. "Ooh. Alright." I pulled my feet out of the covers and onto the cold hardwood. I walked to the dresser and pulled out my dark green dress with its dropped triangle sleeves. Carefully yet quickly I pulled it over my brown hair. I then brushed my hair to get the monster out of it and fixed it in two braids down my shoulders that stopped abruptly at the beginning of my stomach. Then I put on the locket mother had given me years ago over it all. It wasn't fancy but it was me. I ran to the door and opened it still running letting my dress leap behind me. I watched them open the shudders and let summer roll into the huge house. I then see my brother William skip through the hall in his redcoat outfit given to him by… "Hi Bella!" he said stopping in front of me. "I'm here to escort the princess to the queen." He holds out his fake gun at the walls pretending to scan for enemies. "I don't need protecting."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"YESSS you do!"

"No I don't halfblood."

"Moooooooommmmmmm!" He yells down the hall. Two minutes later Mother and William run in there. "Really Isabella." She asks.

"Well he isn't related to me!"

"Darling I know he isn't but he is still your brother and you love him." I was quiet. "Don't you." "When is Daddy coming Mother?" William asked.

"Which one?" I asked William.

"Ours…" I turn towards Mother who is looking out the opened window. "You mean to say after 16 years of not seeing him; he (I point to William) has seen him. How many years hasn't he seen him?"

"2 years." I storm out of the house with Mother on my tail. "Where are you going?" she yells. "To find my Dad! I'm done being a turner! From now on I'm a… Smith. No more Isabella turner." I yelled speed walking out of the grounds. "Bella! Bella Come back here!" I hear her yell to me. But I didn't listen. I keep walking down the driveway.

***/Author's note: cool huh? I know it kinda starts off like frozen in Bella's point of view. But I thought that would be really good. And Anna's coronation dress is the one Bella has on. /***


	2. Flash

***/ Author's note: oh yay um in the Lego video game of P.O.T.C. It's the tower in the area where all the minikits are /***

I made my way to the old lighthouse. It was a tower the first settlers used to look for enemies of the British. I never used it much since a couple of months ago but now I needed it more than ever. I stormed up the steps to the top avoiding all of the stolen stuff. When I was a little girl I would steal some of the things in the town like swords, hats for pirates, cannons, old fire torches, anything I could grab. I guess I thought it would get my dad's attention. It was sunset when I made it out to the balcony after observing my finds. I knew sooner or later the flash would happen. The "flash" was a mysterious green flash that always happened at the moment when it turned to night. I never missed it. I thought over and over about what happened today. "Should I have acted the way I did? Well yes it's not fair he gets to see him and I don't. Why wouldn't Mother let me see him? I don't get it. My brother gets to see someone who isn't his father yet I get stuck with someone who will be. Unfair!" I thought listening to the ocean down below.

I had the best view ever. The ocean projected the orange pink sunset in its waves. The sky had touches of orange, pink, and indigo for the night. That would be setting in soon. The wind was gentle but strong from the east and birds flew high above to their homes for a restful night. I wished this was my home. Then all of a sudden it happened. The flash lite up then vanished as if it never happened. When I was little I pretended it was daddy telling me goodnight. Well I still do. I blew a kiss in the direction of where the kiss was. "Goodnight Dad. Come home to us. I want to know who you are." I said to the ocean as if a person was there to.

When I got back everything was silent. Perhaps they had gone to bed early or it was turning into a horror story. I turned around to check and make sure I wasn't going to die and then made my way to the couch lite with the colors of the fire. I pulled off my shoes and stockings and rested my feet of the arm of the couch. "Well I didn't know when you would turn up." Someone said behind me. I stood up so fast that I fell to the floor. "Kai." I said with relief when I looked up. Kai was one of mother's helpers and he is always the one who wakes me up too. "Your family is out with Captain Northington to watch the fireworks. I told them when you arrived I would send you there." He answered. "Kai I'm not going." I said standing up firmly. "Your mother ordered for you to come since the incident of this morning." He answered. I huffed and marched to the couch to my shoes and stockings back on. When that was done I walked out on to the stone paved path. "Would you like for me to call a carriage?" Kai asked outside of the door. "NO!" I yelled storming down the path. "The slower the better." I said to myself.

***/ Author's note: bet you didn't see that coming. Well I wanted to make it where Northington and his buddies never died on the Flying Dutchman. I wanted to make something epic. I hope you like it so far! ****J****/***


	3. The Hidden Man

I finally made it down there. Mother was sitting next to her boyfriend and William was playing with his fake gun. brimmed hat with a white feather through the back of it, a belt buckle around the top of it, and a design bordering the edges. He stares at mother, who isn't paying him any attention, then the man tips his hat and walks a couple of steps and sits down still looking our way. I look away quickly. Finally the fireworks hit off. Streams of blue, gold, and iridescent colors fill the night sky. I look again at the stranger. He now has taken the hat off exposing his medium length brownish grayish hair that was worn loose but parts were tied back in a short ponytail. he looked as if he was searching for something or someone. He scanned the crowd quickly and then looked at Mother.

Mother had changed when I looked at her. She was wearing a peach-colored frock and a picture hat that framed her curled dark blonde hair, which now showed tints of gray in it. She seemed to smile at the man as if they had met somewhere then turned her attention to the idiot she's marrying. The whole thirty minutes of the fireworks I tried to pinpoint who the man was. In time it ended and I hadn't noticed he had left. I sprang from my set and looked for any signs of the man and I spotted his hat. I walked over to pick it up when someone approached me. James Davis. "Can I help you?" I asked when he studied my figure. "No just thought that my hat, because it blew away during the show." He says about to grab it when I snatched it quickly. "No! It belongs to a friend of mine." I run off without him answering.

I stormed through the crowd looking for the man. Then I saw him. I run up behind him and poke him in the back and quickly look down at the hat when I spoke. "I think you left your hat. I look up. It was Mr. Weatherly. "Sorry!" He snorts at me then walks off. "Great..."

* * *

"Mother?" I yelled walking into the house still holding onto the hat. I ripped of my stockings and shoes and fell on the couch. I heard noise from upstairs so they were probably getting ready to attire to bed. I walked upstairs to mother's room. She had changed into her nightgown made of rare silk with her hair down . She looked either upset or in love. "Mother?" I whispered when I approached the room holding the hat behind me. "Yes?" she said taking off her pendant. "I was wondering if you knew that man?" I said walking to her bed. "Well of course I do. I'm marrying him." she said brushing her hair at the vanity. "You are..." I asked confused why she would marry someone she never met before. "Yes. its for everyone's well being." she answered. "It is?" "Yes. I mean everyone loves James." she smiled happily. "Ya, it is." I said holding my hand on the door post.

"Bella? Is something wrong?" She asked. "No everything's fine. Great actually." I lied. "All right. Well go get ready for bed William's already in bed. Please don't wake him." Mother said. I nodded. I approached my room when I heard sobs from someone's room. I ignored it and fell into bed.

The next day:

3pov

* * *

William woke up with a yawn and stared at the sun that was soon waking up. The sky still showed hits of purple from the night , but now with gold and red to show off the morning. that was the only reason why he woke up at dawn . Bella had been in a weird mood yesterday. Who knows why. She was as different as day and night. William then got up after having his thought and changed into his school clothes. It was either seven or eight when he finished getting fully ready. Then he pranced down the steps to breakfast.

Bella was in there too. her hair in the usual place- everywhere. "What does that girl do at night? Sleep in a pile of leaves?!" He thought almost busting out laughing. but he held it in. Then Kai gave them their eggs and toast. Bella was lost in thought while she watched her brother devour the eggs. The only things that went through her mind was: who was that man and why did he leave his hat. she couldn't help but think she had see him before only younger. She studied her eggs then took a bite. she had finished before long then went back upstairs to changed.

Bella pov

* * *

My mind raced all morning only on the same thought. "Who the heck was that guy?!" I'd think I knew then answer then I lose it. I changed into my summer dress, and pulled my hair into two braids like last night. "Com'on kids time to go!" I heard Mother say from downstairs. I pulled my boots on while hopping from step to step. then went out the door with my books and tote.

***/ Author's note: Her hair is supposed to be like Anna's when she wakes up. And the dress anna wears at the end of the movie is the one she is wearing to school */**


	4. School

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately. More on the way!**

* * *

"She'll get this town infested with pirates and I don't feel like having Sparrow back. He caused us too much trouble!" the baker yelled.

"Mr. Weatherly Bella is just a child." I heard mother say.

"She doesn't have good postures and she's not very elegant." Mrs. Lee said

"But she's a good person and she's utterly determined." Mother answered.

"Not to me."

"Or me. Bella is more daring than graceful and, at times, can act before she thinks." The baker said.

"But she's also the most optimistic and caring person you'll ever meet." Mother said. They nodded in agreement.

"Now what are we going to do about her father?" Mrs. Lee asked.

"He'll be coming back any day now the ten years have been up. It's been what three four years since he got off the ship?" The baker answered.

"Five. But he went with Jack. And last night at the fireworks I saw him." Mother said.

"Elizabeth he could be after her. For goodness sake we have to protect her." Mrs. Lee answered with disgust.

"Well we might not. She wants to leave Port Royal and go look for him-" Mother said but was interrupted.

"Well then send her off Port Royal's saved!" Mr. Weatherly, the baker, cheered. "John I'm not sending my daughter on a suicidal attempt." Mother yelled.

"Better her than me." He answered. Then I heard no more. I stood up. My Dad was alive… and he was coming back?! I let out a cheer and ran to go catch up to William.

While I was running I ran into someone knocking them down with myself. "I think you broke my nose." He said. "I think you broke my fall." I looked at him the stood up and offered my hand. He took it and started grabbing my books that had fallen in the impact. "Sorry." I said then I looked him in the eye.

He wore a leather jacket over a white shirt, breeches, and boots. He also was wearing a leather cord necklace with what appear to be charms and other trinkets hanging from it. "It's fine… I don't know your name," he said as we picked up everything. "I'm Bella… Turner." I said when he dropped everything again. "Oh I shouldn't of run into like that malady." He said bowing. "No no nooooo it's fine. I won't throw you in jail plus it was my fault too." I confessed. "Well my name is Jonathon Groves." Just then I got pushed again landing on Jonathon. "Oookayyy. This is awkward. You're not awkward. Me, I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait—what?"I said when he grabbed my hand.

"I am so sorry again… for hitting a beautiful girl, twice, and every moment after. Miss. Turner." He bowed again and ran off. I felt my cheeks get hot and touched them. I walked to school.

"All right students today we will be learning about World Cultures." Mrs. Scott said writing on the chalk board "World Cultures". Her handwriting wasn't the best. She wore her usual brown dress with embroidery on the end of the dress, her gray hair tied in a bun. And when she walked her heels clicked against the floor. "Now who knows Singapore's culture?" she asked scanning the group of children. "Isabella." I daydreamed out the window of life in… anywhere but here. "Isabella?!" "Hm? Oh the culture of Singapore is… why do we to know this? I mean half of these people aren't going to leave this town so." I said. "Well what happens if you end up going there not knowing their culture." She asked. "I can ask a tour guide or Sao Feng." I said. "Why do you think you don't need to know this?" she asked again.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What is so obvious?"

"I'm not going to be a normal woman."

"And what kind of woman do you want to be? Whether or not you like it women nowadays are house wives, teachers, or maidens waiting to marry and settle down." Mrs. Scott said. "Which is a life I cannot live in. Also to answer your question- a pirate." I said walking around the room acting as if I was the new teacher."I'd make sure every pirate gets what they deserve. A short drop and a sudden stop." I looked around until one boy made the hanging symbol with his bandana around his neck. I gasped. "Well before I sit I have one I would like to say."

"And what is that Bella?" Mrs. Scott asked. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, Drink up me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, Drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" I ran around the room singing it, when Mrs. Scott stopped all of us. "Enough! Bella office now!" she pointed out the door. I gave a huff and marched out.


	5. The Trip of Rumrunner's Island

"Jack!" Will cried as he looked out onto the ocean from the Crow's nest. "Aye?" he heard from below. He climbed down from the net and walked to the poop deck where Jack was. Jack Sparrow really hadn't changed over the years. He still looked like the same man Will fought with in the blacksmith's 18 years ago. Yet he had gray hairs in the dreadlocks and still smelled of rum. "Where to now?" He asked jack as he walked in his drunken walk. "Well mate we gone to Tortuga so… Rumrunner's Island mate?" he answered, studying his map and compass. "Why not? Let's go to an island where you can commit suicide."

"Will I don't know if you know this or not. But why in the devil would I kill myself? Any ideas?"

"Oh I don't know what could kill you maybe a giant rum shack!" Jack stopped from his walk and spun on his heel to face Will. "No the only way I would be murdered is if my Angelica was still alive." He said walking a couple more steps when Will spoke up. "I thought you loved her. Since you said you got her-"

"I don't recall that we ever had... and if we did…" Jack said holding the bottle of rum in his hands.

"You were drunk."

"I've actually never been that drunk."

Will shook the thought out of his mind. "I don't see why your so…"

They then stopped at the docks of Rumrunner's Island. "Do us a favor... I know it's difficult for you... but please, stay here, and try not to do anything... stupid." Jack said stepping onto the sand. Will sat down on the sand. "He thinks I'm nothing… I was the captain of the Flying Dutchman… and what do I get! A drunk Jack." He said to himself. Then he looked at his maroon shirt and pulled out the letter he was going to give to Elizabeth. "My hat!"

Will had left his hat that night in Port Royal. He then opened up the parched paper and read silently to himself:

_Elizabeth,_

_I know this has been difficult for you but I'm leaving with Jack. We are heading to Tortuga tonight. I want you to come with us. I love you and I've messed up fifteen years ago with the stupid key. I just wanted to save the father I never knew. But I turned into him… I know our daughter wants to know who I am. I did too when I knew bootstrap was alive. Let her go… now she to know the truth tell her EVERYTHING. And I had made a song that I wanted to sing at our wedding. Well I think it goes in our daughter's point of view better than mine:_

_I need to know these answers, I need to find my way, seize my tomorrow, learn my yesterday…_

_I need to take these chances, let all my feelings show! Can't tell what's waiting, still I need to go, I need to know._

_I love you more than life itself, Elizabeth._

_Love, Will_

He closed the letter quickly when he heard Jack scream. Then someone popped up from the ship-Gibbs. "Mr. Gibbs? I thought you were dead!" "Will if you want to live let's go!" he said throwing down the gangplank. "What about Jack? I won't leave without him!" Just then he saw Jack running and screaming from a woman who was throwing bottles at him. "Never mind! Let's go!" he jumped up with Jack onto the ship. "Who was that?" Will asked. "Well it wasn't Elizabeth so…"

"Jack Sparrow." Mr. Gibbs said. "There should be a "Captain" in there somewhere." "There's the Jack I know." Gibbs answered. "To answer you mate—Angelica… She might have been marooned here for a long time… I told her to strap some turtles to her feet. Then that's when she threw my rum." "Jack let's face it… Women are not your strongest area." Will said putting his arm around Jack's shoulder. Jack then looked at his compass.

It pointed west. Will took it. The compass then pointed southeast- Port Royal. "Nooo nooooo!" Jack said as Will walked to the wheel. "Jack you'll go your whole life swooning women. The only one I could is in Port Royal with my children please!" "How about Gibbs goes." He pointed to Gibbs then looked at him twice. He was asleep. Jack then poured the almost empty bottle of rum on Gibbs. "Mary mother and child! You just wasted-"-he licked his lips. - "a perfectly good swallow of rum!" Gibbs yelled sitting up. "Gibbs its hurts me more than you." Jack said. "We need you to go to Port Royal- err… William does." "Well if I go there I'll get a short drop and a sudden stop." Gibbs answered standing up. "Fine. But I'm only doing it for Will." He said marching to a lifeboat.

* * *

Meanwhile….

"What did I even do?" I asked as the principal walked around the room. "What did you do?! You're teaching children how to be pirates." "It was just a song. Sir." I answered watching him as he sat back in his seat. "Isabella this was the last straw. You are expelled. I want you out of this school immediately." "Yes! Yes! I… I mean what a shame… I love school." I lied with enthusiasm. He handed me a piece of paper for mother to sign and escorted me outside. Once the doors fully closed I huffed out some air and ran my hands through the bangs of my hair. I stared off to the ocean and ran for it.

When I got there I was the alone. I walked up to the shoreline and let my boots get soaked. Then quickly I started skipping stones. Just then an old piece of something washed into shore. I walked to it then picked it up. It was a bottle with a letter inside. I opened it. It said:

_Dearest Elizabeth,_

_I'm afraid I have bad news. I won't be able to see our child's birth. The year hasn't be fulfilled for me to return for a day. I hope it looks like us. With brown and golden hair, and our brown eyes. I know this is hard for you but I truly feel terrible… I-_

Then I couldn't read any more. I stuffed it back inside my pocket and ran home.

***/****Author's note: hey guys! I hope you love it so far sorry for the delay. We are going to start a new thing since I haven't gotten much feedback 2 reviews= new chapter! I really love feedback so plz, give me some response! But from now on 2 reviews for a chapter.**


	6. Departure

***/ Author's note: I love this chapter! I hope you like it! This reminds me of Harry Potter when Dobby died and that was the last straw for Harry... um why am I still talking you want to read it now... Bye! /***

* * *

Mr. Gibbs hated Port Royal. He finally made it to the shore. And then approached the house of Elizabeth Turner. He saw light from the window and ducked under yet he could hear some words.

"I don't believe you; it shouldn't happen!" a girl yelled.

"But you have to face reality! It's happening!" another woman yelled, possibly Elizabeth.

"I'm tired of this family. I have no idea who my own father is, your marrying a man I can't stand to be by, and my whole life is…" she stopped.

"A failure! You're a failure to house! I'm marrying him whether you like it or not. You deserve a father." The woman said. "How about my real father not someone who wants to be. And no matter what he will never be my father! I will never speak to him, look at him, and never ever call him father! You know what I done with this family! I'm leaving forever!" the younger one yelled then it was silent. He peered in and the woman was staring into the flames of the fire. Then a man wearing what looked like a commodore's uniform sat down next to her on the sofa. She buried her face into his shoulder while he patted her back. "Poor lass. Maybe now isn't a good time." He thought to himself then walked to the stables. There he made a bed out of hay and slept on it.

The next morning Gibbs woke up to a stormy day. "There's a storm on the horizon not a very good one." He said to himself. Then he walked up to the house again.

When he got to the last corner of the house he stopped. The man was outside observing a balcony. He ducked under some bushes and listened in. "Mullroy, Murtogg I want surveillance on this property as soon as possible. And I wouldn't want Miss. Turner to be leaving so soon. If she follows her father's path she has date with the gallows and I would hate for her to miss it." He said. "Yes sir. But wouldn't that be wrong to kill her. I mean after all she is your fiancé's daughter."

"You know I can request a meeting for you too."

"Sorry sir it won't happen again."

Mr. Gibbs looked up. He didn't understand. Why would Elizabeth want to be a governor? She was the Pirate lord of the South China Sea and Pirate King. Then he remembered hearing daughter. "Mother of… I got to get that girl out of here!" he jumped up and ran to the door. "Yes?" Kai asked. "I'm here to see Miss. Turner." "Do you mean Isabella or the governess?"

"Which one is the daughter?" Kai then shut the door on Mr. Gibbs. Just then a girl approached the balcony with a bag. Then she threw some rope down and climbed down. "Hey!" Mr. Gibbs yelled. The girl turned then snatched the rope and ran for it. Mr. Gibbs then shrugged his shoulders and took off in a run.

Bella POV:

I was done with my family. Last night was the last straw. Captain Norrington was going to be staying with until the wedding. "What!" I screamed after mother told us the "great" news. "Really Commodore father is staying with us!" William said bouncing in his sit. "Yes William he is." She said. ""I don't believe you; it shouldn't happen!" I yelled standing up. "But you have to face reality! It's happening!" Mother yelled at me. "Mother stop! Bella stop!" "I'm tired of this family. I have no idea who my own father is, you're marrying a man I can't stand to be by, and my whole life is…" I stopped holding the bookcase from falling.

"A failure! You're a failure to house! I'm marrying him whether you like it or not. You deserve a father." I stared at mother when a tear was about to come out. "How about my real father not someone who wants to be. And no matter what he will never be my father! I will never speak to him, look at him, and never ever call him father! You know what I done with this family! I'm leaving forever!" I jumped up and ran upstairs with William right behind me. But after he had left me alone I walked down to the steps and sat down on them hearing what mother was doing. Then all of a sudden the tears poured out.

I heard James say: "She's just in that demanding age right now. But she'll get over it. Maybe if we spent more time together she would be happier for the wedding." "James I can't… I don't know what to do with her. If Will was here maybe…" Mother stopped.

"If he was here she would be a pirate. That man was a tyrant and would have made her an outlaw. It's better that I'm going to be her father than him." He said. Then it was silent. I wiped some tears from my face away and headed upstairs.

I stared at the ocean from the balcony in my room. I had changed into my nightgown with my robe with embroidery flowers on it. Holding the pendant that I always wore. It was a locket and on the outside it said: _ A moment in my arms _and on the back it said: _Forever in my heart_. When you opened it up it showed the picture of me building a sandcastle when I was ten. Then another one of me, mother, and William. I ran my fingers over the whole thing, kissed the picture, and tossed into the ocean. I walked back to my bed. I then grabbed a sack and put in it clothes and shoes, with my hairbrush. I then tiptoed into mother's room and grabbed the sword and gun under her bed. (We used it for protection) I then shoved the gun into the bag and tied it up. Then set out my travel outfit with the sword underneath it. I then walked into William's room and grabbed some rope. I walked back into my room and went carefully to bed.

The next day I woke up early. I changed into my maroon skirt with my white long sleeve shirt underneath it, then over it all a back vest which stopped at my waist. Then I pulled my hair into a bun with a braid at the top of my head.

Then walking over to the balcony I check to see if the coast was clear and threw the rope down. Then I walked back to the sack and sword I pulled the sword over me making it cross my body and landing on the left side. Then I pulled the sack over me. I climbed down from the rope. I tried to pull it down when someone yelled "Hey!" I jumped and stared off towards the direction of the voice, there I saw a man. I pulled the rope and it finally fell and I ran off to the dock.

2POV

Elizabeth walked into Bella's room to apologize for last night. When she got there it was empty. The bed was made and her nightdress and robe was thrown on the floor. She walked out and approached William's room. "William?" she knocked on the door. "Yes Mama?" he said. "Where's your sister?"

"I don't know mother, but she seemed upset."

"I know… well if you see her tell her I need to talk to her." Elizabeth disappeared downstairs where Norrington was eating breakfast. "Good morning Elizabeth." "Good Morning. Have you seen Isabella?" No but I was just outside and she wasn't out there. Why?" he said as Elizabeth stared at the wig he was wearing. "She's missing no one can find her. And the weather looks terrible. She could get hurt and-" "Say no more dear I'll go look for her." He said interrupting her. "Thank you."

Meanwhile…

Mr. Gibbs watched the girl as she made her way to the dock. He ran up to the girl. "Hey wait… wait…" he said trying to take in the oxygen.

Bella POV:

"Yes?" I said facing the man who was on his hands and knees. "I wanted to tell you… you're in danger."

"Danger why?" I then told him I was leaving to find my dad. "Good but still thinkin' of running? Think you can outrun the world? You know the problem with being the last of anything, by and by there be none left at all."

"Sir I really need to find him I can't take it anymore." I walked a couple of steps "then you'll need a crew… Tortuga." He said when I walked back. "Would you like to help me?" I asked. "Names Mr. Gibbs and I would." I grinned. I then thought of Johnathon. He would probably do it too. I looked for him and I saw him."Johnathon!" I cried running to him. I told him everything and when I had finished he agreed. "Mr. Gibbs. What ship is yours?"

"Ummmm… a dingy." He said. I stared at him quickly then at Johnathon. I exhaled and looked at the other ships around us. I looked at the Dauntless. It still looked the same from 18 years ago yet older. "What about that." I pointed to the ship. "Aye."

We walked to the gangplank. I went up first followed by Johnathon and then Mr. Gibbs. I pulled out my sword and said to the crew. "Don't be alarmed, but we are stealing your boat. Avast!" Then they all started laughing, while Mr. Gibbs hit himself in the face. "You can't command a boat with only three people."

At the dock…

"Sir no sign of her we have check every square foot of Port Royal and-"an officer said to Norrington. "Search the boats." The officer nodded and left. Just then the crew and Commodore Gillette were in a row boat rowing from the Dauntless. Norrington saw through his spyglass three people aboard the ship. "They've taken the ship! Turner took the ship!" Gillette cried. Norrington exhaled and ran to the newly improved Interceptor to go after them.

Aboard the Dauntless…

"Search every part of this ship from the cabins to the bilge. I want every stone uncovered as fast as you can." Norrington said. "She has to be the worst pirate I've ever seen." He said to himself. Just then the interceptor started moving. "Not again. Men back to the ship!" but it was too late.

"Thank you, Captain, for getting us ready to make sail! We would have had a hard time of it by ourselves!" I yelled from the back as we sailed away. "That has to be the best pirate I've ever seen." Gillette said once he was standing next to Norrington. "So it seems." He answered holding onto the hilt of his sword. "What do you want us to do?"

"Go after that ship and Gillette if we happen to meet Miss. Turner we will show her the meaning of being a pirate." Norrington answered.

* * *

***/ Author's note: Wa Ha ha! Just letting you know Bella's hairdo is Anna's Coronation Day hairstyle just without the ribbons. Remember 2 reviews = new chapter. I hope you like it so far. Seems Norrington is up to no good again…/***


	7. Tortuga

***/ Author's note: Hope you like it! Sorry for the delay getting ready for school. More to come keep reviewing and guys if you have ideas for the story review them or PM me **

**hugs, Rainbowdisneyprincess**

Mr. Gibbs stayed at the wheel most of the time while Johnathon explored the other parts of the ship. I stayed on top observing the view. Soon after leaving the boat dock I saw skeletons of men hanging of a large rock and near was a sign that said: _Pirates Ye Be Warned_. "Mr. Gibbs! What is that supposed to mean?" "Easy! If you're a pirate you have been warned; keep going it's the gallows for you." He said as I stared at him from the deck below the poop deck. We talked for a long time. Nothing exciting ever came from me, but he was amazing. Supposedly he had sailed the Black Pearl with the infamous Jack Sparrow, went to World's end and many more adventures. "So did you ever know who my father? Turner…" he studied that for a minute then finally said, "Aye. Will Turner. Friend of mine. He truly did love your mother." "Then why did he never come back to see us." I asked sitting cross legged on the floor. "I'll let him explain when we see him." He said facing his view again on the horizon. It was getting late. I walked to front of the boat and watched the setting sun until the flash came. It appeared then disappeared. I then did the usual routine. But this time I said goodnight to William and Mother. I felt in my pocket the letter I had found at the beach and I took it out and reread it. "We're nearing Tortuga in about a half an hour. Be ready!" Mr. Gibbs yelled. I walked down to the courters and grabbed my sword. But this time I pulled my hair out and let go free. I walked back up, and sure enough, lights filled up the town in the distance. Johnathon came up a couple of minutes later wearing the same outfit I had met him in. "It's beautiful…" he said. "Not until you get there!" Mr. Gibbs called from the poop deck. We laughed and I fixed my view onto the full moon. It was fixed into a million stars and twinkled in the sky. The town drew nearer and nearer. Soon we appeared at the docks in the rowboat. "Welcome to Tortuga!" Mr. Gibbs yelled.

I gulped at the sight of the town when we left the rowboat. It was a dank and dirty port, where the tides seem to have swept together the sum of pirates, privateers, prostitutes, thieves, and drunkards. The island itself was the ramshackle haven for pirates, rogues, scoundrels, outlaws, and sailors in the Caribbean. With its cantered, rotting docks, weather-beaten buildings, and odd assortment of livestock running free, it was far less civilized than Port Royal.

"Is it safe to be here?" Johnathon asked helping me out of the rowboat. "I'll tell you, mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Gibbs said. "Great that makes me feel better." I said walking beside Johnathon, who wouldn't let me out of his sight. We soon came to a tavern called King's Arms there Mr. Gibbs got drunk. "I'll take him to the rowboat you stay and get some recruits." Johnathon said heaving Mr. Gibbs.

I walked around trying not to get beaten and asked some people if they would like to join us. Some said yes, others said no and two men asked for my hand in marriage. I refused for them to come but one man was watching me the whole time. He was surrounded by two women. One was a blonde headed and the other was a brunette with her hair tied into a high ponytail. I walked over to him. He had medium length brown hair that was wore lose he also wore a leather jacket over a white shirt, breeches, and boots. "Would you two … ladies leave us." They snorted at me when I said that. "Leave. Girls we'll chat later…" he said when they giggled and walked away.

"So gorgeous want do you want."

"I'm sorry you will address me as Miss. Turner and nothing more. Would you like to help me in an adventure?"

"What kind of adventure."

"What's your story?"

"Truth be told, I've sailed over a thousand days in my life. I think I should get out more and see the world while I'm still young."

"You'll do, make your mark."

We walked back to the ship but before we reached the dock I stopped. He turned to face me. "What's a matter?" "Your name… I don't know it." "It's a good strong name- Will Rider, Miss. Turner." "Well Will it's nice to meet you."

We approached the dock when everyone was lined up. "We might need more boats…" Mr. Gibbs whispered yet it could be heard by everyone. We rowed swiftly back up to the interceptor and rode off.

"Did anyone try to hurt you?" Johnathon asked as soon as I got on board the boat. "No. Everyone was… okay but I meet a man named Will and he seems suspicious. But overall it was fun!" I said walking to the poop deck.

Meanwhile….

"Jack it's getting late shouldn't we stop for the night?" Will asked Jack with a yawn. "No mate the Conquistadora is going to be rising soon and I'm gonna get the treasure. Savvy?" he said holding onto the wheel. "Fine but I going to get some sleep… first night I've sleep on the Black Pearl in 15 years." Will said walking to the door to lead into the Captain's courters. "Really bag eggs… Drink up me hearties, yo ho." He said to himself closing quickly his compass.

Aboard the interceptor…

I made my way to the Captain's courters even though Will wanted to sleep in there. I had brought up my sack of clothes and sword. I changed into a night gown I had packed. And while I changed I hummed my pirate song. "Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me…" I said falling asleep.

I dreamed I was on an island looking for something very valuable. 2 older men were there and so were Will and Johnathon even Norrington. The 2 older men and Norrington were fighting over something, very valuable that looked like a key. They fought and fought until I ran up to them and grabbed one of the men who had dreadlocks. "Stop it!" I yelled. But they wouldn't stop. I then saw a golden ship rose from the water. "Oh my…" I said. Then all of a sudden a loud ringing came through.

I was startled from my dream that I had to check my surroundings. I breathed in and laid my head back on the pillow. I woke up the next morning remembering the strange dream of last night. I changed into my travel outfit again with my hair down. I walked up to the top deck where the crew was eating. Gibbs handed me an apple and made room for me to sit next to him. Johnathon then plopped down next to me so Will couldn't when he arrived. I bite into it the stood up and walked to the bow of the ship.

I stared off into the horizon watching the ocean wisp away. "Hey so I was wondering…" Will said when I jumped. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I answered propping my arm on the railing. "What's your story?" He asked pushing his back against the rail. "Beg Pardon?" I said. "Well I mean your different from others girl I've met, in Port Royal. You're daring, graceful, and clumsy-" he said but I interrupted. "Hey!" "Anyways most women now are boring what changed you?"

"I never knew my Father. I always had hope that one day he would come." I said. "When did he leave?" Will asked turning to face me. I shrugged then said, "Like I said I never knew him. And, hay between you and me, if we happen to meet pirates I don't want to be called Turner." "Does he know you name?" he asked as I shook my head no. "Well then you can be my sister or something else… Rider it is Isabella Rider." Will said giving me a hug.

2POV

Johnathon watched Isabella hug Will. He growled at the sight of it from the poop deck. He finally turned to Gibbs who was steering the ship and picking something out of his teeth. "Mr. Gibbs, where are we actually heading?" Mr. Gibbs looked up from concentration. "Well… Mary mother and child!" he said. "Take the wheel now!" he yelled to a shipmate. Gibbs ran down to the starboard side. Bella then joined him. A ship was approaching them with Black sails. "The Black Pearl! It exists?!"


	8. The Black Pearl

We watched it as it grew nearer and nearer. Will ran over to me. I have no idea what he thinks I'll be with the new last name, but hopefully its sister. He wrapped himself over me even though I had my sword.

Johnathon then walked over and huddled over me. "Excuse me!" I said when they parted. Mr. Gibbs had disappeared from existence.

Then the ship was at the starboard side. Just then pirates swung over. It was two men. Both were maybe in their late thirties. One of the men had dreadlocks; a white stained puffy shirt and some pants, with so many things tied either to his head of waist. He walked in a drunken kind of walk. While the other one looked more diplomatic. He wore a maroon shirt and some pants with some black boots. His hair was wore lose but some of it was in a short ponytail. He seemed either happy of disgusted.

"Oi who are ye and where do you seem to be heading?" the man with dreadlocks said. I stepped forward. "I'm… Bella… Smith. And I'm taking this ship to find my father in the Spanish Main." I said. "Parlay! I invoke the right of parlay. According to the Code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your Captain."

"Aye I know the code except you're looking at the captain," he said. "If an adversary demands parlay you can do them no harm until the parlay is complete." I answered straighten my back up. He stared at me quickly then said, "Alright crew we'll have a deal. Savvy? Come aboard our ship and you won't be blown to smithereens." The crew gave it a thought the swung over to the cursed ship. "You can't!"

"Actually I can."

"Where's your permit?"

"One. Pirate. Two. Captain Jack Sparrow." He smiled showing his sliver teeth Johnathon, Will, and I was alone. Just then Mr. Gibbs appeared. "Uh. Jack good to see you again." "Mr. Gibbs what are you doing…" Jack said looking at all four of us. "I was taking the poppet to find her father and to find you…"he answered. "Coming?" We looked at each other. "Go and grab your stuff then you can come." The other man said. We ran downstairs.

Meanwhile…

"Jack did you find it yet?" Gibbs asked Jack who was now looking at his compass. "No but I think someone here knows where it is." He said. They then turned to Will who was studying the ocean. "I'll tell you what happened at Port Royal tonight. But there is someone here who is important to us. The girl…" Will looked up. "Girl… Elizabeth?" he asked hopefully scanning the door. "No the only one here- Bella."

We came up quickly. I swung right behind the other two men, then Mr. Gibbs, Will and lastly Johnathon. "Wait! What about the interceptor?" Johnathon asked once we were all on the Black Pearl. Jack shrugged then said, "Cannons!" _Boom! Boom! _Then the ship was gone.

I watched the ship get devoured into the water. Jack walked up beside me. "You know I absolutely love doing that…" he hit the railing then walked off. I looked confused as I watched him climb up to the poop deck. Will Rider walked up to me. "Hey I found something out- the other man with Jack Sparrow is some man named Will so now I'm Colton." He said smiling. "Why?" I said turning to face him. "Cause I like it. I want to name my son after it." He answered while I laughed turning back to view the ocean.

Lunch was quiet- very quiet. The view was the same- ocean. But clouds came in as if for storms, but a gentle breeze came from the west. We had seen dolphins while we ate but Jack scared them off. I ate near Gibbs and other Will. He seemed distracted on something then he would look at me then turn to look at the rest of the crew.

Soon the day passed by and it was soon night. Everyone argued where I should sleep but I finally had to give in with sleeping with the two older men in the captain's courters. I exhaled then marched in to the room. It wasn't like the interceptor. There was giant table with maps scattered all over it. There was a ton of assortment in the room ships in bottles, pictures of maps too old to read, and on the wall someone craved in- Keep to the Code. I walked to the living part. There was one bed and beside the wall there were knickknacks on shelves. On the other side of the room two beds were there. I changed where no wandering eyes could see and made my way to the bed with the knickknacks and went to sleep.

Will Turner's POV

I gave a yawn and made my way to the captain's courters. When I walked in Bella was already asleep in Jack's bed, even though he never used it. I changed out of my pants and shirt and put on a long baggy white shirt. I made sure Elizabeth's letter wasn't crushed and put it below my clothes. I walked over to Bella. She looked like someone but whom? I sat at the edge of the bed and ran my hand over her cheek and forehead. Some of her hair had gotten in her face and I pulled it away. She seemed to smile in her sleep then it disappeared. I yawned again and pulled myself into bed.

When I woke the next morning Bella was still asleep and so was Jack. I changed and pulled my sword over me and walked out. The morning sun was high as it could go today. The sky was blue as blue can be and the ocean projected the rays of sunlight onto it waves heading to shore somewhere. "Three days until Conquistadora." I said to myself. I looked at the wheel. Mr. Gibbs was steering. "Gibbs you never told what happened in Port Royal." I said walking to him. "Well what do you want to know?" he asked.

"How my family is."

"Um well… I don't know…"

"What? We sent you on a mission and that's it!"

"Will listen I had to save that girl's life and She was too upset to hear that her husband is out on another trip to kill himself. Plus she's got too many problems already. Her daughter ran out on her and she's marrying-" He said but was interrupted.

"To who?!"

"I'm not sure."

"Gibbs I wanted good news not that my wif-" he said but stopped when he heard an "Oi!" come from Jack.

Bella POV

I woke up quietly afraid to wake anyone. But I didn't they were already up. I changed into my cream colored dress with shoes and stockings then I pulled my hair into a French braid. My hair already shown signs of dirtiness but hopefully no one would notice. I walked some when I stepped on something. I grabbed it and opened it up. It was a parched piece of paper. I read the words. I then ran to the sack I had brought and pulled out the other letter I had found. It was the exact same handwriting. I stuffed them into my hidden pocket and walked out.

***/ Author's note: Hope you like it so far! It took me a while to get this one perfect I hope you liked the unknown daddy- daughter moment! More on the way. Plz give me reviews. And I need some names boys and girls from 1700's- 1800's. /***


	9. Jack , and Pirates, and Weddings … Oh my

The sea looked the same as it did yesterday. I walked out and breathed in the coastal air. Willand Jack were already out and working. Will was busy talking to Gibbs while his hair kept getting caught in his face. He looked and smiled at me then continued his talk. "So… you and Will… have you got a history?" Jack said sneaking up from behind me.

"What?" I asked looking at him. "He seems to know you, love, and he questions you. Savvy? And you seem to eye him… Elizabeth!" he answered. "What? I don't know an Elizabeth. I am Bella Smith more precisely Isabella." I lied walking a couple of feet when he approached me again. I looked at his gun as he got closer to me and I grabbed it and pointed it at his face. "Easy on the goods love!" Jack said backing up. "Don't underestimate me I will fire this Jack Sparrow." I said. "Captain Jack Sparrow." I cocked it. "Okay fine! I'll leave you alone but you are beautiful." I had my finger on the trigger. He backed up some more. I pulled my arm it the air and fired. _Boom! _I threw the pistol to Jack who almost caught it and headed to the Poop Deck. I had a hard time getting up there that I had to go into the captain's courters.

I walked to the sack. All that was in there were dresses. I looked over at Will's bed while holding the sack. On his bed was a white shirt. I went over and grabbed it. It was too big for me but with some sewing and hemming to it, it would work. I then grabbed my brown dress. It was the most hideous thing in the world. I ripped it in two and put it on the table with the shirt. Then I grabbed the red ruby dress from the sack. I like it but it was too long and ugly. I tore it in half and took both pieces to the table.

I grabbed some scissors from the cupboard and grabbed some different color strings with needles. There I sewed and hemmed for hours. I would come out for ten to twenty minutes outside or to rest my eyes. I ate while I sewed and no one was to enter until I finished my surprise.

2POV

Colton (Will Rider) stayed at the wheel the whole time. Gibbs had trained him earlier to steer it. And he had fun. Johnathon though kept an eye on him most of the time. "Is that guy a policeman ready to arrest me?" he thought as he steered the boat. He then started trailing off like he usually did now. He thought of his future and he was sure Bella was there too. He could envision their wedding. Her in a beautiful elegant wedding gown and a long lace veil with her hair tied back into a bun with some hair down and curled. He in a fashionable suit and tricorne hat.

It wasn't fancy yet it was them. Then he thought of life afterwards when they had kids. Bella was holding their son and wearing a long skirt and a double-breasted brocade waistcoat over a white puffy-sleeved shirt.He was hugging them while wearing a leather jacket over a white shirt, breeches, and boots. Their son was wearing an olive green shirt with breeches and boots to match his father. He snapped back into reality. He seemed to smile and look at the ocean. "She's different from girls I've met before and when this is all over… I'm gonna marry her." He said to himself.

Johnathon looked out onto the ocean from the crow's nest. He loved this view well it was tied with looking at Bella. Since he had met her in the town he was in love. He loved daydreaming about her seeing his future with her. The wedding, the son who looked like Johnathon, the daughter, them growing up, then the death due them part. That was the hardest for him. He loved how no matter what Bella was still beautiful. "I want to marry her… on the Dauntless! Yes I'm going to ask her for her hand in marriage when this is over!" he said to himself. But what about Will Rider? He would just have to dispose of him.

Bella POV

I finished; I changed into the outfit I made: brown breeches, a white shirt, and a red waistcoat. I had found a black belt and a brown tricorne hat. Now I needed some shoes I pulled out my brown boots. It was done I was a true pirate not a princess on a boat. I looked at the table there was map. It was labeled Conquistadora. "What?" I said. It was confusing. I pulled my hair out while I studied it. It was no use I rolled it up and went outside.

"Jack!" I said running quickly up the steps. "Yes son how may help you?" he asked studying another map on the poop deck. "Actually I would like to be called Bella." I answered he looked up shocked he then turned to Gibbs. "Hide the guns." "What is this?" I shook the rolled up map.

"Err… a piece of paper…"

"Inside of it!" I unrolled it.

"Um you see it is just a regular map. Savvy?"

"I thought we were going after my father not a stupid ship!" I threw it down.

"Stupid! This love is the Conquistadora. A ship made of pure gold-"-he threw his hands around. - "It sunk thousands of years ago when Britain discovered what we now called America. And it is somewhere in this ocean and in three days it will rise from the water for one day. And I believe it is near Isla Cruces."

"Why go after a ship?"

"Love it holds something that is valuable more valuable than a continent. And it is cursed. That is why it only rises every hundred years."

"So you want to get cursed with it?"

"Of course not… that's why William is here."

"I heard that!" Will cried.

Jack coughed inside and said "Sorry."

I walked back down the steps to the bow. Johnathon soon approached me. "Um… Bella I was wondering when you feel is the perfect age to settle down?" he asked. "Whyyy?" I asked. "Because I get… bored a lot." He answered hopping she would believe it. "Nineteen I don't know but I have four years till I have to marry and I'm making the best of it." I smiled. He frowned then walked away some.

"I know he likes me and Will too. I don't see who I could the rest of my life with though. Now I just want to find my dad." I thought and with that I walked downstairs to eat.

Port Royal…

Elizabeth was getting restless. She missed her husband and daughter. She looked at her pendant. It was just like Bella's except hers had Will in one of the picture cases. She ran her finger over the picture. She knew he missed her and she missed him. She thought about when Will asked her to marry him.

_Flashback…._

Elizabeth POV

It was during the final battle. We were covered in water. "Will you marry me?" he asked as we fought some fish men. I stopped. "I don't think now's the best time!" I yelled.

"Now may be the only time! I love you. I've made my choice. What's yours?"

"Barbossa!" I cried as Will looked shocked. "Marry us!" he then looked relieved.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Barbossa yelled. We fought some more.

"Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?" Will asked

"I do."

"Great!" he said as we fought some more. "Will Turner, do you take me to be your wife, in sickness and in health, with health being less likely?"

"I do." He said as we fought more.

"As Captain, I now pronounce you..." Barbossa said but was interrupted by fighting. "You may kiss..." there was more fighting. "...You may kiss..." even more fighting.

"...JUST KISS!" Barbossa yelled. We kissed quickly then fought more.

_Flashback ends_

I then thought about when I left my pirate life forever.

_Flashback_

"Your carriage waits, my lady! The oars are inside." Mr. Gibbs said as I bid my pirates friends farewell

"'Bye, poppet." Ragetti said.

"MRS. Turner..." Barbossa answered bowing his head to me.

"Jack... it would never have worked between us." I said.

"Keep telling yourself that, darling." He says as I lean forward for a kiss.

"Once was quite enough!"

"Thank you." I said as I left the beloved ship behind.

_Flashback ends_

I closed my eyes as a tear came out. I wiped it away then went to bed

***/Author's note: Oh I love it so far! You get the whole main series wrapped up in one! I hope you love it as much as I do! I pray you all love school so far. More to come and the flashbacks are the real lines from the movie At World's End! Well… Peace! /***


	10. The Dauntless Attacks

***/ Author's note: Hey sup sorry for a long delay just getting used to school. :( Anyways the song is from a Barbie movie I loved it so much it just fit into this story so well. I'm giving them the credit so.../***

* * *

Norrington eyed the horizon. "Sir a shipwreck was spotted last night we are approaching them fast." Gillette said noticing Norrington at the bow of the ship holding his hands behind his back. "Good but what ship was in the shipwreck?" Norrington asked. "The interceptor sir."

"WHAT!" Norrington yelled while turning around and stabbing his sword into the floor. "That ship… that… Black Pearl! Find the Black Pearl!" he said while walking to the poop deck. "Yes sir." Gillette walked off. "Sir the ship has been spotted!" One of the men said. "Good. Now no matter what harm is to come to Miss. Turner.

Meanwhile….

"Jack! A ship is approaching!" Gibbs cried looking from the stern.

"I know!"

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean." I yelled grabbing onto a net to look behind us. "World actually."

"You can tell them that after they've caught us." Colton/Will yelled. The ship pulled in soon. "So this is the end! I'm going to die with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirates!" I said. The ship reached the starboard side.

Norrington and Gillette swung over first followed by some redcoats.

"Surrender!" Gillette walked over to me and pulled me off. "Let go of me! Let go!" I yelled as he marched me over to Norrington.

"You're despicable!" I whispered to Norrington.

Gillette turned me around to face the crew while Norrington placed his gun near my forehead.

"Surrender or Miss.-" he said but was interrupted by me. "Smith!""Will be a distant memory." He continued as he cocked and put his finger on the trigger.

"Conquistadora!" I yelled. Norrington faced me.

"A ship made of… gold and it rises in tomorrow on Isla Cruces. We'll take you too it- Jack can!" I said as Gillette had his arm around my neck.

"Jack Sparrow… So am I worthy to find it Captain Jack Sparrow..." he said to Jack who was hiding behind the mast.

"... or should I just kill you now?"

"Let's do it." Jack answered appearing. "Sorry old habits and such." He turned back to shoot me. I hit his arm and he shot up. I kicked Gillette back and ran to the wheel. "Kill her!" Norrington yelled until Will jumped into fight him. (Turner) I grabbed the rope that went to the lower to the lower mast. I put in on one of the polls on the wheel. I spun it while it started flying to Norrington. It hit him and carried him to the edge of the ship. I walked down. "Well Captain. Now you surrender or… you will be a distant memory. I'm doing my mom a favor." I said pulling out my sword.

"And what… would that be?" he said struggling to stay on the mast. "She won't have to live with you for the rest of her life!"

"Stand down! I order you… to stand down!" he yelled to his army. They stopped fighting. "I want you to get me off!" he yelled I walked back up to the wheel. "Suit yourself." I turned it fast. It went so fast Norrington ended up on the floor. "You said you wanted down." I smiled. He growled at me then walked to Gillette.

"You will lead us to this ship Sparrow. And if you feel like leaving soon I will make sure this ship is at the bottom of the ocean. And you Miss… Smith if you feel like doing that again I will make sure you do not live to see my wedding and you will never meet your father except in death." Norrington said before he swung over. Then they were all gone.

"Well who else is scared of them?" Jack asked. I raised my hand along with Jack, Will, Gibbs, Johnathon, and Colton (Will Rider). "Excuse me." I said quickly running down the steps wiping my eyes.

I ran into the captain's courters and fell into the bed crying.

"Poppet?" Mr. Gibbs asked walking the room. I sat up from the pillow and wiped my eyes. "Poppet… I want you to talk to Will. He's a father to some wee folk and he knows this stuff… well… might know it you see. Long ago he was trying to save his father's life from Davy Jones's crew. He found the key to his heart, but whoever stabs it becomes the captain for ten years. But once every year in that ten you get to come ashore for one day until sunset. That is the flash. That's why I went to Port Royal to find his wife. Now I don't know how old his children are but I know one is probably fifteen, sixteen somewhere there." He said then he walked out.

I thought about that for a moment then I opened the letter I had found on the ship. I wonder where this Will is. Maybe it is Will (Turner)! Will walked in and sat on the bed.

"Hello."

"Hi, Will I know what you've been through. I'm sorry. But I never knew my father. I know he's out there somewhere and I'm going to find him. And you're a father and I need help." I said standing up.

"Bella that's nice of you to say but I haven't seen my family in fifteen years. I have only seen them for one day a year and five years ago I went with Jack to find some stupid boat. That we don't know if it even exists! I could have been a father to my children, been a husband to my wife! But I'm not! I'm the same thing I was eighteen years ago- a pirate!"

"I don't know if I have a father." I walked out. I ran to the rope that leads to a mast I climbed up. I when I reached the top I sat down and let the tears roll out.

2POV

Will went outside after Bella ran out. He went to Gibbs. "I'm losing her, Gibbs. Every step I make for this ship is a step away from Elizabeth." Will said watching the ocean.

"Aye… what about Bella?"

"I don't know… I mean I feel like I have connection with her then I don't. It feels like Elizabeth is here."

"I know… I do miss her too. But Bella has potential too. I think you need to talk to her again explain the pain you have. She reminds me of you- You wanted to know who your father was too. You're both daring, bold and sure, plus utterly determined."

"I guess so. But why would she want me to help her?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Gibbs pointed to Bella who had appeared down on the main deck.

"I just can't not yet anyways."

The sun started setting soon. "Great another day until Conquistadora- but why does Jack want it so bad?" Will asked turning to see Jack observing his compass. Gibbs shrugged. "I think I'm going to bed early, Mr. Gibbs." He said he ran down the stairs into the captain's courters.

When Will opened the door he stopped. He heard singing. He stepped in quietly and listened in.

"_Where is the land I come from? Who lives where I was born? Why do my memories start with a storm? What if I have a family? Somewhere beyond the sea. Could there be someone there missing me? Tell me why I'm not sleeping and my heart is leaping inside me! Could this be one of the times when your feelings decide?" _then there was a pause.

"_All these questions keep turning and churning and burning inside me! What are these feelings I feel when he's here by my side? I need to know these answers. I need to find my way. Seize my tomorrow, learn my yesterday. I need to take these chances let all of my feelings show! Can't tell what waiting, still I need to go. I need to know." _Will looked around the wall separating the rooms. It was Bella's voice. She was in her nightdress looking out of the window in the captain's courters. She sighed then went to the living part.

Then there was silence. Will tiptoed in; she was already in bed. He sat down at the edge of the bed and stroked her hair. He felt like a real father- except he wasn't in Port Royal with Elizabeth and he didn't have another child here. He let out a sigh.

"I want you to be my father." He heard Bella say. He looked startled. "You make a great father and I hope someday you'll find your family." She said smiling.

"What was that song you were singing?"

"Hm oh well I had found the chorus on a piece of paper and I filled in the rest.

"Really… I had made up the chorus."

"Wow! Um that's amazing. Can you keep a secret Will?"

"Yes why?"

"My last name isn't smith well kinda I ran away from them because my mother was marrying someone I can't stand to be by so I ran away. But my real last name is…" a loud boom came from outside. Will ran out to see what happened.


	11. One More Day

Bella POV

I changed quickly and ran outside to see what had happened.

Will was screaming at Jack. I ran up the steps. "What happened?" I asked. "Um they fired at us, but it didn't sink my boat so." Jack said.

Norrington's ship appeared beside us. "Sorry for the wakeup call but I would like for her to come aboard until we meet Isla Cruces. Miss. Smith and do put your proper attire back on. I don't want you to be wearing that on the dauntless." He said staring at me. "No." "No? Well Miss. Smith you are under my jurisdiction until this is over. Your mother put me in that ranking."

"No. You are not my father and I am not going aboard your ship my place is here and if you don't like it you will have to drag me off." I said as the night breeze blew my hair in my face. "You have until morning to be on this ship or you won't be returning home… except in pieces. Do I make myself clear?" Norrington asked.

"Inescapably." And with that Norrington disappeared. I walked down the steps. "I know you hate him." Will said from behind me as I walked across the main deck. "Could you tell?" I said stopping.

"Do you know how to use your sword?"

I looked at the hilt of my sword shining in the moonlight. "No, but I would like to learn so Norrington can be my dummy." I answered. Will pulled out his sword. I pulled mine out. He leaned forward and slashed his sword. _Clang! Bang! _ I lunged forward soon and backed him up until he countered and pushed me back. I leaned in and put the blade in the hilt. I pulled up and Will's sword went flying into a mast. I let out a cheer then put my sword back in its place.

"Are you sure you don't know how to use a sword?" Will asked tugging on his sword. "Yep I don't know how that even happened!" I said approaching him. "Well you bet me and usually in a fair fight I kill the pirate. That was when I had a reason to fight." He said finally getting out his sword. "You have pirate's blood because you fight just like me- even better I dare say. And I practice three hours a day."

"I've never touched a sword until a week ago. And I certainly haven't practiced any."

"I've been practicing for probably twenty years. Then it was so when I met a pirate I could kill it. Now I don't know I guess I just lost my touch. Rematch?"

"You're on!"

We fought and fought. I had won three times and Will won once. We had fought all night it seemed, but finally at dawn we stopped and fell to the ground.

"You are an amazing fighter Bella. Give it a couple more days and you will be as good as Norrington. Give it a week you'll be as good as me maybe even better."

"Even if I have a couple more days."

Will stared at me as I sat in a fetal position. The wind blew a couple of loose strands, from my hair, around.

The sun looked like a sunset with iridescent colors shining in the sky. The wind blew from the east today but some smell of rain predicted storms for the later afternoon. Birds flew above and making their way back to homes. Soon you would here a caw come from them or the splash of the ocean hitting the Pearl.

"One more day." Will said to himself. He jumped up and walked off. I sat there for a while wondering about home. Well it really isn't my home anymore. I could feel mother holding me in her warm arms when I was little. But it never happens anymore.

I thought for a long time. Really about anything that popped into my brain. We were all bored and tired of the ship we wanted to feel some sand between our toes and see something except- water.

Jack went up to Colton. "Ello."

"Hi."

"I was wondering mate what would you be willing to do to save your darling acquainted by lavishing legs and… arms."

"Jack I do not understand."

"It would be called in the human way… a woman."

"I'd die for her."

"Oh good."

Jack then walked off. I went up next to Colton/ Will. "What was that about?" I asked looking at Jack walk away. He shrugged.

"Come on you can tell me!"

"Sorry you wouldn't want to know." He answered. "Fine, plus I have to start practice." I walked off and started sword fighting with a dummy Will (turner) had found down in the bilge.

Just then the Dauntless appeared next to us on the starboard side. "Well Isabella you are not in your proper attire I guess you want to drown." Norrington said.

"No!" I screamed.

"Change now or die, because I will have my men blow this ship into pieces if you do not come aboard. You have ten minutes." Norrington answered. I huffed then marched to Colton and Jonathon.

"What should I do?" I whispered to them. "Go. Bella I think you need to go on there so we don't die." Johnathon said. "But I hate him. It will be prison." I said. "Eight minutes in counting." We heard Norrington yell. "Bye guys." I walked to the captains courters. I changed in to my travel outfit but this time I had my hat on. I put all of the usual belongings in the sack except my sword. It felt weird wearing a dress again. I pulled my sword over me and it landed on the left side then I put the sack on. I looked at everything once more then headed out to prison on a boat.

***/Author's note: Oh no! What do you think is going to happen now? So who do you think Bella is going to end up with Will Rider or Johnathon Groves? Will it be Willa or Bellnathon? /***


	12. The Night on Prison

***/ Author's note: Sorry for the super super long wait! You all probably hate me now... Well without further adue here is...**

I looked at the crew before I swung over. "This is wrong…" I whispered. I backed away from the rope. "Sorry but I'm staying."

Norrington whistled and redcoats swarmed the side of the dauntless with their guns on us. "We thought that was what you would say."

"Guys maybe tonight I could sleep…"

"Ya… ya"

swung over to the Dauntless. The Pearl went first followed by us. "Follow me." Gillette said taking me to the Captain's Courters.

"Can I kill myself while I'm at it?" I asked Gillette who was at the door. "Funny." Then he slammed the door. I ran to it.

"So is that a yes?" I yelled. I stayed pretty much in there the whole day.

The sun was setting when I came out. Norrington was up on the poop deck and Gillette was watching my every move.

I made my way to the bow. "Tomorrow's it. Conquistadora." I breathed in then placed my elbows on the rail. The flash happened then it turned to night. I stayed up there until most of the watchdogs went to bed.

I tiptoed into the captains courters because Norrington was in there sleeping. He had my stuff near his bed except my nightgown which now laid on the cot on the other side of the room. I grabbed the sack and pulled out the gun and grabbed my sword. I pulled out a piece of paper from the desk and grabbed a pencil and I wrote:

HELP!

I hate this place! Get me off this boat before I commit suicide! I'll make a distraction in the morning but you need to come up with something fas-

Someone grabbed my wrist before I could finish. Norrington. "So… thinking of running away are you?" he was holding my wrist in one hand and in the other one was a candle burning away. He pulled my left hand closer to the candle and the melted wax and let it run over my hand. "OW! Your hurting me!" I cried having tears stream down my face. "You will not say another word about me marrying your mother or next time it will be a knife!" his eyes were filled with hate and he stared into my soul. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" he yelled still letting the wax run onto my burning flesh. I nodded. He threw my hand having me land on the floor. I jumped up as fast as I could and grabbed some left over material from Will's shirt and ran out. I ran to the mast and slid my back on it so I could only see the black sky from the bow. There I tended my burning flesh. I pulled the cloth over it and tied it. It still hurt.

Dawn came soon and Gillette found me asleep on the mast.

"Get up!" he yelled shaking me. I awoke quickly and said ,"Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" he walked away while I stared at him. Norrington eyed me then turned his gaze on the approaching island, Isla Cruces. It was a pretty big island, first it was a sandbar then it went into the island. I had heard stories of the cursed tale. Stories were told of Isla Cruces, in which the island was once populated and that the Church of England also established itself on the island. However, it was said to have brought disease to the island, resulting in a plague that wiped out the entire population. The priest had to bury the inhabitants, one by one, until he went insane and hung himself. Davy Jones buried the Dead Man's Chest on Isla Cruces after he was forsaken by Calypso, and cut out his own heart in his rage. He was believed to have chosen Isla Cruces as it was a plague island, now deserted.

It was about a mile away. We appeared on the starboard side of the Pearl. Colton and Jonathon saw and me and smiled when I quickly waved to them.

The older men decided they would go first which included Norrington, Jack, and Will. They descended down in the row boat.

Gillette escorted me into the captain's courters. I looked at the sword on the wall. I had a plan quickly pieced in my brain but I didn't think it would work. He closed the door behind him when I ran over and pulled it off the wall.

I lunged forward and we fought each other.

We came together and brought up our swords. The metal clinked together, making a small ringing sound. Both men stepped back and circled each other. I could see the longing for blood in the man's eyes. I stepped back allowing the man's blood lust to drive him. Gillette jumped at me, and I allowed him to push me back.

I kept my body relaxed, while Gillette brought up his shoulders. Tension crossed his jaws. He took a step back and controlled his breathing.

Gillette jumped at me and brought his sword across my chest, but quickly I stopped the blade. The man snarled and lunged at me, but I again stopped his blade and pushed his shoulder into his chest, pushing him back.

Then we circled each other again. Gillette again jumped at me and pushed me to the ground, but I planted my foot into Gillette's stomach and shoved him back. As he did so, I grabbed the man's sword from his hand. The man fell back, but realized I had both swords. I grinned and brought up both swords.

I looked up quickly at the chandelier. It was hung by a rope that was tied to a nail in the wall. I waited till he approached me and I slashed the rope having the chandelier land on him.

"Bye!" I ran into the living part and changed quickly into my pirate garb. It felt good to have this back on. I threw my sword over me and ran off.

I rowed as fast as I could to the island.

…..

I made it there… finally. Johnathon and Colton (Will) were holding shovels while following the other men. I walked up between Johnathon and Will Rider.

"Bella?" Johnathon asked staring at me. "I know." I answered resting my head on his broad shoulder. He grabbed my burnt hand and examined it. "What happened?" His voice was full of concern. "Nothing; just an accident." I lied, turning my gaze to Jack who was staring at his compass. "It doesn't look like that." Johnathon answered. "It was Johnathon. I accidently spilled some wax on me." He raised an eyebrow but it soon faded. He probably thought it was true after my list of accidents that had happened to me. I bite my lip then turned to face the other men while the wind whipped my hair around landing in front of my face.

I walked over to Jack.

"What are we waiting for?"

"Um that would be the ship love which … I do not see."

"Can't we just go back to the Pearl and wait it out?"

"Err… no."

He walked off still examining his compass.

Norrington starred at me then approached me. "I thought you were supposed to stay on the Dauntless."

"I have my ways." I answered smirking while watching the tide roll in and out.

"Go back aboard the Dauntless now!"

"You know what Norrington, you can think of me like garbage all you want but I will always be pirate. And I don't really care if you marry my mother, because I won't be there." I walked off.

Will walked along the beach for some time. Jack had explained to him thoroughly to mine the tide. He looked down and saw something glittering in the sunlight. He walked over to it and gingerly picked up the sand covered blob. Will quickly and carefully brushed the sand off of it then held it up. It was locket like the one he had made for Elizabeth long ago.  
He took it and put it around his neck and walked off.

***/ Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. I hope you loved it so far as much as I have! Whatca think is gonna happen next? Review and let me know if you think you know what it is. There will be more waits cuz of school and life and…. Crap. But….. ya./***


	13. The Hunt for the Key

Jack rallied us together.

"Gentlemen," he looked at me quickly, "and… you. We need find something important a key now you might be wondering 'what do keys do'".

"Keys unlock... things?" Johnathon said.

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!" Norrington said annoyed.

"No. If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?" Jack answered quickly.

"So we're going after this key!" Johnathon said again.

"You're not making any sense at all." Jack Sparrow answered.

"Why are we going after it?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Because we need it… to… to… um… open the Conquistadora!" Jack replied even though we could tell he was lying. "Then let me use the compass." I walked over a pulled my hand out waiting for the compass.

He stared at it as if my hand was poisoned. He gingerly dropped it into my hand. "Thank you."

I opened it and starred at it as it turned every way. "Why doesn't your compass work?" I asked staring at him.

"...My compass works fine." He explained. "It shows you want the most and what you want is to find the key- love."

I looked at it again and it pointed to Will (turner), who had just appeared and was arguing with Jack. "Why does it-" I thought when I slammed the lid down on it. "It's broken!" I said. Jack took it. "You're standing on it. Move!" he pushed me and I fell onto the sand. They motioned Johnathon and Will Rider to scene. Johnathon started digging while Will (Rider) helped me up. I brushed the sand off of me when we heard a thump noise. "Move!" Jack yelled pushing Johnathon and pulling up a treasure chest. "You were actually telling the truth." Norrington said rolling his eyes like he saw this before. I looked at the chest.

"How do we open it?"

"Oh. I did not know we had to…" Jack said when he turned and grabbed a stick. He started using the stick to open it but it broke within two seconds. "Well we're stuck." Norrington answered. "We're missing something." I whispered to myself.

"Will! The medallion do you still have it!?" Sparrow asked looking up at Will who had his arms crossed. He pulled out of his pocket an octopus necklace. He placed it in a pushed back piece. The lid popped open.

Just then a spirit looking thing came from the chest. "Beware!" it said, "This cursed treasure will rot every sanity left in ye! It shall corrupt ye till ye fall in the pits of Murta! Beware the one who held the black spot, the once of Murta, and the sovern liar." It looked at us the said again, "He will return you will fail and fall into the depths of Murta and rot Beware!" it was gone. Jack looked up and down at us and looked through the chest for the key.

"Jack no!" Will yelled while tackling him. "Sorry too late!" Jack held up the key in Will's face. The older men grabbed both of their swords when Norrington walked over and pulled out his sword too. "I can't let you do that, either. So sorry."

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Jack said.

Norrington pointed his sword at Jack. "My boss desires the contents of that ship. I deliver it, I get my life back."

"Ah. The dark side of ambition." Jack answered.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." He answered.

They started fighting. Norrington leaned in to slash Will but he counter and pushed Norrington back. The other two men glanced at each other and grinned, then took a step towards him.

Jack steadied his feet and waited for the men to attack. Norrington brought up his sword and charged at Sparrow. He ducked under the man's weapon, making the man stumbled forward.

Will swung his sword at the back of the Norrington's knees. The man's hard leather covering his legs stopped the blade from cutting into him. He rolled forward, then sprung to his feet. The man snarled and turned to face the other two. Somehow Will managed to get the key from Jack's grasp having him fall onto the sand.

I pulled my sword out and raced after them. "Bella no!" The boys yelled after me but I wouldn't turn back to face them.

….

"What do we do now?" Johnathon asked watching Bella run off, again. "Bets me!" Will ran back to the chest followed by Johnathon. He knelt down onto the sand and scrambled through the chest. Will then found a journal entry that was ripped out of a diary.

"What do you think it says?" Will asked.

He read it silently to himself then read aloud to Johnathon. It said:

We found it! We found the crystal sarcophagus! But what we didn't know was it was cursed our ship crashed along the coast of an island with a church. We are running low on supplies even though we had full crates. I do not believe we will live. Sailors warned us but we did not listen many islands are in flames after our greed took its toll on us. We have let our thirst for power kill us. I hope our souls will rot in Murta. Curses the sarcophagus! Curse the ship that holds it…Conquistadora.

They couldn't make out anymore. "Uh oh." Johnathon managed to say. "This was what that spirit warned us about. The ship… it's cursed." Will said.

"That's why Will didn't want Jack to get the key! He knew what would happen." They said in unison. "But what about the riddle at the end. Oh what was it!" Will said staring up at the cloudless sky. "Black Spot!" Johnathon yelled. "Not now… wait! That was it with the 'one of Murta'" Will said when Johnathon cut in. "And the sovern liar."

"We got to go warn them before it's too late!" Will yelled over the hurricane like weather that quickly rolled in. The sky turned gray and the wind was howling tremendously. "Too late." Will answered. Johnathon quickly ran over and shut the chest's lid and put it back in its hole. "Com'on!" Johnathon quickly yelled while running to the trees while Will followed. The sand filled up the chest's spot and it was never seen again.

* * *

***/Author's Note: Dun dun dun! And no we are not nearing the end. What do you think is going on! Conquistadora is coming! /***


	14. Confronting at an Old Chruch

**Enjoy:**

* * *

I ran through the trees trying to catch up. "Will you aren't getting it!" I heard Jack yell. I finally stopped at a cemetery. Someone kicked me from behind and I fell into one of the holes. I put my hand on my forehead and realized where I was. I screamed. I had landed on a skeleton. I pulled myself out as quickly as I could. I watched Jack, Will, and Norrington fight.

I marched over out of the cemetery and stood there watching them fight. "No! This is barbaric! This is no way for grown men to settle... oh, fine! Let's just haul out our swords and start banging away at each other! That will solve everything! I've had it! I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirates!"

Jack looked at me. "Yes I mean you!"

Just then hurricane like weather that quickly rolled in. The sky turned gray and the wind was howling tremendously. Rain patted down on my hat when they stopped fighting.

"Come on!" Will yelled grabbing my arm and running me inside the decaying church.

"Now what?" Jack asked while looking out. I rubbed the rain off of me while Will was standing next to me. I started ringing my hair out when I saw that Will wore a pendant on his neck.

"What is that." I asked when he looked down at the necklace. "I found it before that fight happened." He answered. "Why?"

"Because it looks like my locket… buts that's impossible because I threw it in the ocean." I said but I said some of it to myself. He opened it up and I could see the exact same pictures from my locket. "That is my locket! How did you get it?" I yelled furiously.

"I found it I had made the exact same necklace for my wife! Where is she and how is this yours!" he yelled marching me up to a wall. "What! That's mine and I don't know who your wife is!"

"You're lying!" he pulled out his sword and stuck in near my neck. "Will!" Jack yelled but he didn't listen he kept his brown orbs on me.

"Will I never took anything from her. I don't even know who your wife is! My mother gave it to me when I was four that's how I got it!" I answered holding onto the wall. I felt a rock that was out of the wall. I picked it up and hit him in the head with it. "Leave 'im lie... unless you're planning to use him to hit somethin' with." Jack answered. I walked to a step and sat on it feeling guilty of what I had done. Jack pulled out a bottle of rum and drank most of it within one minute.

Will woke up and continued to stare at me. My hair fell in my face a couple of times but I quickly pulled it back.

It continued to rain, harder. It picked up soon then it went harder and hard until we thought the church would flood. Norrington tried to comfort me with his naval jacket or just act like a dad. I told him no five times until he just stayed there. He sat down next to me and covered me up with his jacket even though I had refused.

"You don't have to be upset. I know you don't like how this year has been but it will get better." Norrington said trying to cheer me up but I think he only made it worse. He hugged me then walked off to watch the downpour.

Will sat next to me. "I didn't mean to do that…back there." He said even though his voice didn't want to admit it.

"I just thought you had stolen the most treasurable thing to my wife and-" he said but stopped when I leaned in quickly for a hug. He surprisingly accepted it.

I started to cry in front of a man I barely knew. Normally I would have sucked it up and pretended none of this happened, but Will's arms felt as if they would protect me. I felt safe, warm, and loved.

I silently cried into his chest, and he just sat there. Silently running his hand through my hair and rubbing my back. I allowed him to do this. Why?

I felt like this man was my true father. Not some guy in a suit who thinks he's part of the family. This guy _was _family and I wanted it to be this way but I would never happen. He had his own and I did too. I sat up and looked him strait in the eyes. They were so dark and mysterious almost but it also had sympathy in them. He whipped a tear that fell down my face.

…

Norrington watched this father daughter moment unfold right in front of him.

_You're losing her. _

That was his last chance to win Bella over.

…

Will Rider and Johnathon trudged through the rain. "Where are they?" Will yelled over the ragging storm. "What?" Johnathon yelled. "Where are they?!" he repeated. "I don't know but we need to get out of this storm!" He yelled back to Will. "I didn't know that." Will replied sarcastically.

"Very funny Will. Very funny." Johnathon answered. He made a face at him but Will turned to face him and it quickly disappeared. "Sorry." Johnathon replied even though he meant it.  
They appeared at a church. "Found them!" Johnathon said bumping into Will's back.

…

I sat there with my head leaned in on Will's shoulder (turner). The rain wouldn't stop. "Hello? Anyone there? As in a Bella, Will, Jack and Norrington." We heard outside.

I sat up. It was the cavalry or as we call them Johnathon and Will Rider. I ran out and hugged the two. "You guys are my new favorite people." I said. I lead them back to the others.

"What do you got there boy?" Jack asked looking at Will who had pulled out a piece of paper. "You lied to us. That ship is cursed." Will said. "Pirate." Jack said awkwardly.

Norrington mocked him from behind apparently he had a trip down drunk road. "What?" I looked at the two. "What?" Jack said mocking me now. "I could have told you that Jack Sparrow is dishonest about…_everything_." Norrington said.

"Me? I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly... stupid." Jack answered marching up the steps and raising his pointer finger up. "Like you." He pointed his finger to me.

"Me? What have I done?" I asked. "Let me think you lied to all of us. Keep your life a secret, after we took you in to become a pirate. And what do we get in return – a sovern liar." Jack said walking around me.

"I haven't lied to anyone!" They could tell I was lying.

"Liar." Jack answered.

"I am not." I said. "If anyone is a liar it would be you. You lied to us about this stupid boat that doesn't even exist! You have forced us to do your dirty work. I hope it's cursed because you are the one who will get cursed not us! You!"

"You're not making any sense at all." He answered as if he didn't care about this.

"Beware the sovern liar." Johnathon said staring at me.

"What?"

"You're the sovern liar the one the spirit warned." Norrington fell to the floor. We turned to face the drunk. "I'm not the sovern liar. I can't be. I haven't lied about anything I swear!" I said facing the group. No one believed me.

* * *

***/A****uthor's note: 1 out of 3 riddles has been solved. And just letting you know Murta means Death in Spanish. What do you think is going to happen now? Bella has lost the trust of the group/***


	15. The Once Of Murta

**Enjoy:**

* * *

I was alone again. No one believed me. Not even my two newest friends- Will Rider and Johnathon Groves.

I stood there like a hopeless puppy. Frightened by the truth- I was doomed. I couldn't move. It felt like my legs had been glued to the floor and my mouth was clamped shut. Jack influenced them to believe I had lied—well I did but they were little white lies to protect my identity.

I felt exposed. With nothing to hide myself, but I stood there. I couldn't take it anymore I ran out letting tears stream down my face or was it rain.

I regretted my choice to leave I wanted my mother to hold me and make me feel better I wanted to go home. I couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't worth it. I wasn't worth it.

Mother's face flashed across my mind. Showing me she now hated me. I couldn't do it anymore. I fell onto the sand and let the tears roll. I cried like a child who had lost their favorite toy or hadn't gotten their way. It didn't matter anymore.

The wind howled and made me deaf. The rain soaked me till I could only feel wetness on me. The sand fell into my eyes making them sting and burn till I was blind.

_You're weak and puny Bella. You aren't worthy to find your father. He probably doesn't want you._

"Stop it" I managed to whisper.

"Bella!" I heard voices yell.

_Weak. Poor. Desperate liar to get her way._

"No that's… not true…"

"Bella!" the voice ringed inside my head.

_Weak_

"Bella!"

_Puny_

"Bella!"

_Sad poor Bella_

"Bella!"

_You can't do it to save your father_

"Bella!"

"Enough!" I cried. I fell onto the sand.

…

2pov

"Bella! Bella please wake up!" Will (turner) said rubbing Bella's hair. She hadn't moved since they had found her helpless on the sand. "The first curse." Johnathon managed to say. "No it can't she can't be died." Will answered looking at the lifeless body. The other two boys removed their hats. Their friend was gone, forever.

…

_I walked along a path. A long and narrow path. _

_"__What's going on?" I yelled out into the mist that surrounded the path. "You are in the Nemerdini child." A man said in front of me. He looked like the man Mother said was grandfather. _

_"__Who…who… are you?" _

_"__I am you grandfather- Governor Weatherby Swann."_

_"__How did I get here?"_

_"__You see we never know where this place it… It justs… comes with someone from our past. That would be me."_

_"__Is this heaven? I don't remember it being dark and gloomy."_

_He barked out a laugh_

_"__No child this is your thoughts and memories in one. I like to call it memory lane." _

_"__So I'm going to see memories."_

_He chuckled then said, "No you are going to see the memories of past ancestors like your mother, your father, me, and others."_

_"__I could see who my fath-" _

_"__No! None of that." He grabbed my hand and we walked along the path. "I do love your dress it looks like the one I gave to your mother." He said I looked down I was dressed in __a gold-colored __frock__with a pirate's medallion. I picked up the necklace. _

_"__My mother told me about this necklace_. _This is Aztec gold. One of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez. They used blood money paid the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortez was insatiable. So the gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity. But why do I have it?"_

_"__Your mother wore it with this dress- though it was hidden. How do you remember that you almost four?"_

_"__I wanted to be a pirate. So I could leave… Port Royal." _

_We came to a memory showing Norrington being slaughtered. "Wait a minute! Norrington can't be died he's with us on Isla Cruces." I said. _

_"__Unless he already is dead." _

_I stared at it. "A chance for redemption from Murta. The once of Murta." I said. "Good you figured it out now I can send you back!" he said. _

…

I coughed and fluttered my eyes open. Both Wills and Johnathon were staring down at me. I jumped up and ran back to the church.

"What was that all about?" Johnathon asked.

…

I marched up to the Norrington. "You know the second part of that riddle!" I yelled. "What do you mean?" he asked holding onto the hilt of his sword. The rain had stopped during my pass-out. "The once of Murta you knew it all along." I said when the others joined. "I'm not… what is that!" he ran off. "What do you mean he's the one of Murta Bella?" Will (rider) asked staring at my brown eyes. I explained to them everything. They studied it for a while.

It was silence for a long time. All you could hear were the silent breaths and rustles in the palm trees.

"Well?" I asked finally breaking the silence while I tapped my foot on the ground. "It would explain why he came back. I knew he had died and my wife did too. But I don't know who could have brought him back." Will (turner) said. "Unless Tia Dalma decided to pay him a trip after all she did bring back Barbossa." Jack said. "He's going after Conquistadora for the contents of that ship." Jonathon answered.

They all sat there. "Well com 'on! " I yelled. We all ran off. It was time to meet the ship made of gold.

* * *

***/ Author's note: Thank you 1,000+ readers! You make this magic happen for me! And yes the next chapter will have Conquistadora in it! /***


	16. Conquistadora

***/ Author's note: Enjoy Chapter 16 With Conquistadora.../***

* * *

Jack could not take it anymore. His ship was almost there yet this girl thinks she can become Pirate King- Elizabeth.

It all made sense now. Bella acted just like Elizabeth except she is more pirate than royalty. She has her flaws and strengths plus Will's too.

No wonder he had hated her in the first place! She was very high- maintenance. It all made sense now Bella is Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann's daughter!

"Perfect." He thought.

…

Bella POV

It was difficult running behind everyone.

My body ached in places I had never ached before. I felt like my body was on fire.

Norrington lost it. He was dead and part of the riddle, so was I, but who was the other one. Black Spot.

I looked around at the others. No one had a black spot. I unraveled my bandage and looked at the wax burnt. It wasn't black just red and brown.

We made it to the beach. Already Norrington was there waiting for Conquistadora.

He looked at us and yelled, "You won't ruin my destiny!"

"You already did that." I yelled

The wind blew at us sending us down on the sand. The water rippled sending a tornado down into the water and then it appeared.

It was a huge ship. Some would call it a titanic I called it heaven's boat. It could fit more people than the own ark itself. It was dressed in copper with gems designing a pattern of a lotus on the starboard side. It was covered in rust from the water and seaweed. It was a ghost ship of gold.

On the poop deck a diamond incrusted wheel stood glistening in the sunlight.

Jack was gone once it appeared. I ran over to Norrington.

I grabbed his arm a hard as I could. He turned to face me. His once brown eyes were now gold.

"What the!" I yelled when he jerked his hand out of my grasp making me fall face forward on the sand.

"What's going on?" I screamed at Will (turner). "The curse! It took control over Jack and Norrington. You'll be next." He yelled calmly.

"What! Black Spot! Jack!" I yelled when the sky turned black as night.

"Bella do not look at it!" Will screamed back at me. Too late. I stared at the ship

_Come!_

I closed my shut and held my ears.

_Come!_

It was ringing in my ears.

_Come!_

My legs started moving without my control. "Bella!" I heard someone yell.

_Come!_

I touched solidness. I opened one eye. I was touching Conquistadora. Both men's eyes were gold. They started melting into the ship's hull. My hands went in too. "Let go of me!" I screamed. It was now at me shoulders.

My legs were in it now. It was coming up my neck. I closed my eyes this was the end of my life.

…

2POV

"Bella!" Will Rider yelled staring at what was going on. She was gone. He ran over and punched the spot Bella disappeared. "We got to recuse her! We just got too!" he yelled. "Will it's too late she's got to save herself now." The other Will said even though he was coughing back tears too.

Will Rider felt tears sliding down his face. "I just can't let her die." He said falling onto the sand. "I know." Johnathon answered placing his hand on Will's shoulder. "F**k this d**n ship!" Will rider cursed pointing his bird finger into the sky.

"Curse you for breathin' ya slack-jawed idiot!" Will (turner) yelled.

"Why I don't have anything left except to take a trip to Tortuga and get drunk!"

"I got an idea!" Johnathon yelled. He told them his plan when they ran into the rowboat.

Aboard the Black Pearl…

"Where is the rest of the crew we saw it!" Gibbs asked looking at the men who just made it back. They told them what happened and their plan. "Your daft men!" a man said who was holding the wheel. "Daft like Jack!" Gibbs yelled.

"Load the cannons!" Gibbs yelled. "But we don't have enough!" someone yelled.

"Then load the rum!" Will (Turner) said when everyone stopped what they were doing.

"… You heard him! Load the rum!" Gibbs yelled. The crew scrambled to fill the cannons but one man was having trouble. "Heave! Heave like your being paid for it!" Gibbs yelled at him. "I'm trying too. My eye!" an eye rolled down the main deck. "Not those two again… oh fine!" He said walking off.

They came near the ship. It glistened all over making them blind. "Fire!" A cannonball hit the side of the ship. "Fire!" another hit. But only one made a slight dent. "We haven't even made a hole yet!" Jonathon said looking through a spyglass.

"We can tell." Will Rider said.

…

Bella POV 30 minutes ago…

I watched myself get swallowed up. I closed my eyes and I fell. I opened up my eyes carefully. I was inside in the bilge. My hat was thrown off of my head. I picked it up and brushed off some dust and put in back on my head. The other men were gone. The room looked the same as the outside yet there was a mountain of treasure. Anything gem or gold you could imagine was here. On top of the mountain laid a crystal sarcophagus. I gingerly stepped onto the mountain of gold. I carefully walked up to it.

It glowed then something spoke from inside of it. "_Good. One of the three has come to free me! Let me out so I will dominate. Young one open the hatch set me free! Let my apprentice know I am here waiting." _It roared at me.

For a moment I wanted to open it. See what it was. But part of me wanted to run and hide or destroy the thing. I saw a mirror and saw my eyes changing from brown to gold then back and forth. "What's happening to me?" I whispered.

_"__Set me free! Let me out and all of this will be yours!" _It said.

Norrington and Jack Sparrow appeared out of thin air.

_"__They are here my freedom has come open it let me out the three must do it with their blood!" _

Norrington unsheathed a knife and cut part of his palm and let the blood fall onto the sarcophagus. Jack followed. They turned to me and inched forward.

I back away and fell off the pile of gold. I scrambled to my feet and ran out of the bilge to get out of here.

"_Stop her! She cannot escape! Find her! Find her!" _ I heard it roar. I felt something hit the ship. Then it happened again. I turned and saw them coming up the steps. I backed up and fell down against the mast. They came forward.

* * *

***/ Author's note: DUN DUN DUN! **

**We will have some surprise guests who came along.../***


	17. The Rise of Rocshica

***/ Author's note: What the heck is Bella gonna do? And yes Ragetti and Pintel are now in the book! #Funnyhasarrived. Enjoy: /***

* * *

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Jack yelled at the Pearl as if he regained conscious of his body. It was gone. He turned back to face me and inched forward.

I looked around for anything I could use to stop them. I saw a rope above me. I stood up and climbed up it as quickly as I could until I was up on the mast. I was safe for now.

…

The plan wasn't working. "Um… Mr. Gibbs do ye want us to put the rum in the cannons or the cannons in the rum." Ragetti said who had somehow gotten aboard. "Do what you think is the reasonable question." He smiled even though he was cussing them out in his head.

"We need to get aboard!" Will Rider said to Johnathon. "Why? Bella can save herself." He answered.

"I know she needs our help. Com'on Will!" Will yelled when he jumped into the rowboat. Johnathon and Will (turner) jumped in and rowed back to the ship.

…

I watched as they started to climb up. I looked at the next mast. I could swing to it. I grabbed another rope and swung over to the next one. They followed. Apparently they can do that too. I pulled out my sword and lunged at Jack. I slashed his leg and kicked him off the mast having him land on the deck. I turned to Norrington. I lunged forward but he countered making me stumble back.

"Norrington why are you doing this?" I cried out. "Because it's my chance for redemption." He lunged at me slashing my forearm. I yelled out in pain and slashed out at him cutting his face and shoulder. I lunged again making him grab onto me making us both fall onto the deck. I pushed up some but fell down.

…

They jumped off the boat onto the wet sand. Johnathon ran up first to the ship and placed his hand on the hull. "It's vibrating." The other two put their hands on it. Just then Pintel and Ragetti but their backs against it and ran their backs up and down it. "What? We get to try some of it!" Pintel said.

They rolled their eyes at the two then started climbing up.

When they got there Norrington had Bella, who was knocked out and leading her downstairs.

…

Bella POV

I fluttered my eyes open. Norrington had me and so did Jack. They lead me to the sarcophagus.

"No! No!" I yelled

_"__Yes young one the time has come to meet your creator. I created this. It's time to meet your master!" _the thing said. "Not on my watch!" I kicked Jack in the face sending him into a pile of coins. Then summersaulted over Norrington. He grabbed my hand and cut the palm of my right hand.

"No! Don't do it!" I yelled as Norrington walked up to the coffin of crystal. The blood fell off of it onto the coffin. The room shook and I ran up the steps as fast as I could.

When I reached the top the whole middle of the deck blew up sending everyone flying. The sarcophagus opened sending out Blackness.

_"__Yes I am free; free at last! My apprentice come forth to me!" _

"What have you done?" Will rider yelled to me. "I don't know!"

The wind flew us around as if we had entered a tornado. Pintel and Ragetti ran up to one of the cannons on the poop deck.

"You're mad!" Will (turner) screamed at the two. They fired the cannon hitting the spirit.

_"__You cannot defeat Rocshica! I will reign forever!"_

He was a black creature with tentacles stretching to reach us. His eyes were gold and the gold flew around him. Its face had horns and fangs. He looked like the monster that would be under your bed.

"And that was without even a single drop of rum!" Ragetti yelled to Rocshica. Rain patted down us soon. I picked up a piece of wood and threw it at it. It disappeared once it touched its skin. "Any ideas?" I yelled. Everyone shook their head no.

I felt my body rise. Light filled the darkness around me.

"_What you can't be that! No! You can't be the chosen reign. You were my reawaking!" _Rocshica yelled.

My outfit changed to anairy ancient Egyptian designs. Made of bias-cut silk chiffon and sand-washed silk satin, the gown was ombré dyed to create the striking rainbow effect.

It started as smoky lilac at the hem, and then moved through pinks and oranges until it reached a pale yellow at the neck. The overdress was gathered at the hem, front and back by clasps made of vintage-beaded tassels and mother-of-pearl. It had shell collar and arm cuffs, which were created from hand-cut abalone shell pieces.

I felt my hair become beautifully curled.

The light filled me with happiness. Something Rocshica couldn't take away. I put my hands out in front of me making light pour out at him.

_"__You cannot do this to me. I cannot die! My awakenings save me!"_

Norrington and Jack tried to attack me but the light hit them making their eyes return to their natural color.

"FIRE!" We all yelled at Ragetti and Pintel. They were startled and fired the cannon hitting Rocshica.

"_My apprentice help me! Destroy them! You will die Isabella Turner! You will die when my apprentice comes. He was your father's downfall and now he will be yours." _He was gone.

The sky turned to its normal colors of a sunset. I floated down and was caught by Will Rider. We jumped off and Conquistadora began to sink. And it would stay that way for another hundred years.

"You saved us." Will told me holding my hands which now showed no mark of injury.

"I know." I kissed him on the lips and he accepted it.

He walked off to Johnathon when the other Will approached. "Can I ask what your real last name is?" he asked.

I breathed in and said, "Turner." Even though I regretted saying that name. It reminded me of what happened before this my life at Port Royal.

"That would be my last name." he answered. I looked up shocked. "That… that means you're my… my…" I said but I couldn't finish it.

"Father. Ya, I know. My wife name is Elizabeth Turner."

"You are my… father." I smiled and ran in for that hug I had always wanted from my father.

"I don't know if this is the happiest day of my life or the worst." My father said.

"I'll take my chances." I answered.

Aboard the Black Pearl…

"Well Miss. Turner and father Turner I believe you would like a trip back to Port Royal. " Mr. Gibbs said when we returned.

"I want too but I don't want too." I answered.

"The chose is yours Bella." Father replied.

"I guess… why do I feel like something bad is going to happen." I said.

…

"My master was here and he needed help. Ready the cannons. I need to make sure the Chosen One doesn't live to see another day." The captain said holding onto his spyglass as he stared at the Black Pearl. "I know Sparrow and Turner are aboard I have a debt to pay with them." He cackled.

"Dive!" the ship started to sink under the water. The Flying Dutchman had returned and its Captain Davey Jones.

* * *

***/ Aw! Happy ending ruined. And the dress Bella has on is the dress Padme had in AOTC at the lake country (The one where she kisses Anakin). No this wasn't the end. It's like a pre-end to it. The apprentice has be called- Davey Jones…/***


	18. Payback

***/ Author's note: Cliffhanger in this one! /***

* * *

My outfit changed to its normal pirate self.

This was the happiest day of my life. I stood at the front of the ship watching the sunset set. "I remember watching these on the Flying Dutchman." Father said placing his hand on my back.

_Should I go back? Should I stay and a pirate or be a sophisticated high class woman?_

My mind raced back and forth; yes I was happy but also terrified.

Norrington was taken below; he cursed the whole way down to the bilge.

I hadn't noticed that father walked away and was replaced by Will.

"So…" Will said.

"So…" I answered biting my lip while staring at the horizon.

"About the K-I-S-S."

"It was nothing…I… I shouldn't have done that." I interrupted. _Way to go!_ I bit my lip again and started messing with the rope that was in front of me.

"Oh… so it was just an Oh- my-gosh-I-almost-died-kiss." I nodded quickly.

"Great." He answered angrily walking off.

"Great." I said. _What was the worst thing that could happen? That!_

…

"Captain ship's approaching!" Pintel said looking at Sparrow. "Can't be…never mind." He answered looking through his spyglass.

The ship was approaching fast.

I walked up to the poop deck. "What's going on?" I asked the men who were running around. Ragetti and Pintel ran near me. I grabbed my gun and whacked the two. "OW!" Pintel yelled.

"Sorry." I answered

"Effective, though." Ragetti said holding a gun and examining it before hitting Pintel in the head again. "OW!"

I looked and saw the ship. That was what I was worried about.

"What's happening!?" I asked watching the ship. Night had come and so did a storm. We were soaked in ten seconds flat. The ship was a nearly a mile away.

"It can't be!" father yelled, "Jack! He's alive!"

"Can't be!" Jack answered back. "What's back?" I yelled. "Go to the captain's courters and stay there!" Father yelled running up to the wheel. "Why?!" I demanded. "Because I don't want you to go through what your mother did!" he yelled at me.

"I'm ready! Let me at them!" I said sounding like my brother/ "No he said walking to the railing.

"Why can't I?" I asked looking at him.

"Because this is dangerous…" father says gripping onto the railing. I raised an eyebrow. "You don't know me then…" I replied.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asks turning to face me as he wraps his fingers around my wet hair.

"I do things different…" I answer as a smile appears on my face.

"I don't know if this is dangerous or you are." He says laughing while touching his chest. He pulled out my locket and put on me, landing over my hair. I fluffed my hair out.

Just then some men appeared out of nowhere except they weren't men. They were fish-humans. It was like they had grown from a coral reef. One approached me. He had a sea anemone growing from his mouth. I backed up.

"Say goodbye!" he growled. I grabbed my gun and shot; he fell off the ship. "Goodbye!" I ran to Will and Johnathon who were busy fighting fish-guys.

"What are they?" Johnathon yelled.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out!" Will said kicking one off the ship. I slashed at a few killing them. "I hate fish!" Will screamed. "Which one?" Johnathon asked.

"All of them!" he yelled. "Even fish fingers?" Johnathon joked. Will shot him a look. "Fine I'll stop!" he said fighting one of the fish men.

I laughed at the two. "You act like an old married couple."

"I wouldn't marry him." Johnathon said. "Why?" Will asked now sounding interested. "Because the dress would not match your figure."

"Who said _I _was wearing the dress." Will laughed.

"Okay when this is all over I tell my sister to make me an elegant wedding gown and a long lace veil." Johnathon said.

He sounded serious. Will and I looked at him strangely. "I'm joking really… I am!" Johnathon answered.

We fought for a long time. Father and Jack disappeared. "Where did they go?" Will asked us as we fought. "Don't know! Bella got any ideas?" I looked at the ship as Johnathon asked me. "Huh? Maybe!" I pointed to the ship. "No. No. Bella!" I slash fish guy's head off. It bounces off down into the ship.

Somewhere from below a high pitched scream comes. Ragetti and Pintel stick their head up. "I don't really like surprises poppet." They say together. "Sorry!" I kick a fish guy to Will who stabs him sending him to the ground. "Hate to be at the end of your sword in a fight." Johnathon told Will. "You might be one day." Will laughs as a frown appears on Johnathon's face

Johnathon slashes a few cut on a fish guy then throws him at me and I cut his head off. The fish man fell to the ground. Just then the sky blackens darker. "Pintel Ragetti fire at that ship!" I yelled running to the ship's wheel. "FIRE!" the ship was hit.

My instincts made me dive into the water. "Bella!" Johnathon and Will cried. Both looking at each other they jumped into the stormy water.

I came up from the cold blackness below. The two swam towards me. I did the same but swam towards the other ship.

I looked up at the barnacle encrusted ship, and began to climb up.

"Dad!" I cried running to my hurt father. He was bleeding badly. "Bella… run…hide…get away… from here." He managed to get out. His voice was barely a whisper.

He held his side where he was hurt. "Why?" I asked. "Because. I'm here." Someone said from behind me. I turned and felt all the happiness from the world go cold.

* * *

***/ Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! Hope u liked it! /***


End file.
